The monthes of summer
by animangastar1000
Summary: same as before but my computer wigged out and took down the post for some reason. anyway storyline is paralleled to alpha sapphire and omega ruby as well as the original sapphire and ruby. some stuff changed and time happens in this fic. yo


Ok, so I got asked to do an Alpha Sapphire Omega Ruby fanfic. I am happy because it was requested by my senpai, my friend whom I look up to, and I am still stuck on my other fanfic. Well not really, for readers of that Five Nights at Freddy's fic, the origin story still has so many holes in it that it looks like Swiss cheese… but I have chapters ready for afterwards so expect a huge update when the origin is done. Anyway this is different because it is what the alternative world for ours would be if Pokémon were involved. I hope to keep to the storyline in-game as possible, but introduce other elements as well… like time. Time passes in my fic, oh and the main character(s) are all sixteen, I'm treating trainers licenses like driver's licenses in America. Without further ado, chapter one- moving day

It was a bright clear day, as a moving van with a family inside traveled down the road to little root town. Two twins sat across from each other in the back piled among all of the family's belongings. One, a silver haired boy with a headband in place so that his hair would be slicked back was watching a video on different Pokémon in the area of the Hoenn region. The other, a brown haired boy, with a headband keeping is long bangs side-swept over one eye, was reading a book on how to make herbal medicine.

"Hey August?" the brown head started

"Hmm?" came the reply of the other.

"Are you worried, about what might happen I mean?"

"Look July, we're going to be fine, I promise."

"But…"

"No buts!" the silver interjected.

The two twins laughed for a while before they heard the roar of the engine stopped. When this happened the twins both got their stuff together in their bags and awaited their freedom from the cramped space.

"All right you two, up and at ems," the twins' mother commanded opening the door to the back of the van.

The twins clambered out looking at the new area surrounding them. Trees stood off in all directions, small cottages lined the small rustic town. A couple of small kids were kicking a ball around and enjoying themselves. In front of them was their new house, or rather, their mother's new house.

"All right then, one of you help me with the unpacking inside, the other go talk to our new neighbors. Their the family of one of your father's friends, professor Birch."

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors"

"Shoot! All right, you win August, go talk to the neighbors, ill unpack with mom."

August POV

He walked over to the house next door with a red roof and knocked on the door. A Minute later a woman with reddish brown hair opened the door.

"Oh hello, you must be one of Norman's kids."

"Yes mam, my names August, my mother just moved in next door and wanted me to greet you."

"My what nice manners, I have a daughter your age whose wanted to meet you and your brother for quite sometime. And another, younger one, who should learn a thing or two from you."

"Mom! Don't say things like that!" said a voice from behind the woman.

The woman moved out of the way chuckling to herself.

"Hey there" said the voice now visible as a young girl around fifteen with black hair in pigtails. "My names June by the way, and my big sister, May's upstairs." She tapped her fingers to the side of her head. "In fact you should go up and meet her." June said grabbing his hand and pulling him through the door and practically throwing him up stairs and into a room before leaving. Another girl was digging through a chest on the other side of the room.

The girl jumped up as he entered, briefly hitting her head on the top of the chest. "Oww… dang it June, why do you do this to me?" she yelled. A laugh briefly followed from downstairs. "Anyway, its nice to meet you, my names May," the girl with reddish brown medium length hair, said sticking out her hand.

"August," he replied.

"I hope we can be good friends...whoops, sorry that was a little weird of me, wasn't it. I mean we just me…and…"

August couldn't help it, the girl was so comical, and he started laughing at her honest awkwardness.

"What?"

"Its nothing, your just funny is all."

"I'm glad... oh shoot" she said opening the chest again, "aha!" May pulled out a pokéball. "There you are Torch."

"Torch?"

"My Torchic, I just got it today from my father, I'm going on a journey, got my license and everything."

"Same, but I don't have a Pokémon yet."

"Lets fix that, and then we can go catch Pokémon at route 103."

The two went to the Pokémon research lab, owned by May's father, professor Birch.

"Weird, only Mudkips here…"

"No, his names Skipper." He said taking the ball, which contained his new partner.

"Nice name."

July POV

He had just finished setting up his mother's china cabinet and as he walked out of the house wiping sweat off his brow, securing his headband, he heard a yell off in the distance. "What…was…that?"

"HEEEEEELP!"

He immediately started running to the source of the sound. What he saw next he was not prepared for.

A man wearing a lab coat was running around in a circle while a wild Poochyena chased him. "Thank you. Help. Pokéball in bag." The man said between pants of breath. July opened the bag and inside was a pokéball. He immediately threw it and out came a Treecko.

"Ok, buddy, start off with leer." The green gecko complied lowering his stance and peering at the gray opponent. The Poochyena, startled stopped in front of the other.

"Now, pound attack."

"Treeeeeecko!" the Treecko struck knocking the other back, immediately knocking it out.

"Nice job!" he said patting his new friend on the head. The Treecko looked up at him quizzically, but smiled nonetheless.

"Fyooh," thanks again, hey wait a minute, aren't you one of Norman's kids?" the man asked.

"Yes, which means you must be professor Birch."

"Indeed I am. Lets talk back in my office though… one adventure is enough for today."

Animanga: And…scene I'm gonna like this fic, its way up my alley.

July: technically he owns none of this fic, even Mays sister is from the original sapphire/ruby games.

August: but the names of the main characters, nicknames of the Pokémon and such are his.

May: as well as the scenarios.

June: don't forget to follow, favorite, or review

Animanga: see you next time and I hope you like it so far.


End file.
